Nerium Oleander Isley Wayne
by romerogirl101
Summary: Lily is infertile and tries to find a way to have a baby, little did she know Ivy made a new subtance for impregnation and they run into each other in a hospital. Ivy helps her, injecting her with the substance, what happens next. Harley/Ivy/Bruce. Harry/One of the Robins.
1. Chapter 1 Before Planting

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Batman are not mine and it's extremely likely they'll never be. Except for Dr. Emily Stitch, she is OC

Warning: This story will be rated M. It will contain strong language, violence, and several other things readers will might find offending.

Now with the boring stuff out of the way, lets begin.

Nerium Oleander Isley-Wayne

A.K.A Harry James Potter

Chapter: Before Planting

By RomeroGirl101

"The plant has a leaf

like that of the almond,

but smaller,

and the flower is red

like a rose.

The plant itself

(which loves hilly country)

forms a large bush;

the root is red and large,

and,

if this is dried,

it gives off a fragrance

like wine."

- By Theophratus in his _Enquiries into Plants_ of ca. 300 BCE, describing a shrub he called _onotheras_

Red hair sparkled in the dim-light room while tears streamed down rosy high cheekbones, a woman, Lilith Potter née Evans, was clutching a crinkled parchment in her shaking, delicate hands. The words in the parchment will forever haunt her;

_To Lilith Potter née Evans_

_We are sorry to inform you that you are unable to bare children._

_From Dr. Emily Stitch_

_St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries _

_Sixth Floor – Non-Magical Incurities_

Lily Potter let out another sob, this time getting the attention of her gorgeous husband, James Harold Potter, who barely came home from his hard job of being an Auror. He walked into the room, stopped at seeing his wife sobbing uncontrollably on their bed, and ran to her to comfort her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her till she calmed down, whiling saying soothing things. When she was calm enough, he asked the question on his mind;

"Lily, my love, what's wrong," he asked in a gentle and loving tone filled with concern for his wife.

She let out another sob. She couldn't tell him, knowing how much he wanted a son or daughter. It hurt her to much to tell him such a tragic and horrible thing to him, to disappoint him. He wanted a big and happy family, and she couldn't provide him that single, greatest wish. She kept crying.

James finally took notice of the crinkled parchment clucthed in the love of his life, shaking hands, slowly and gently he took it from her. And read the words on the piece of parchment.

He dropped the piece of parchment. He was in shock. He couldn't believe it. He'll never have children. _This isn't real,_ James thought_, this isn't happening**. **_He breakdown. He couldn't help it. He wanted a child so badly. He cried alongside his wife.

They held each other for hours like that. Just crying. They sobbed for Lily. They sobbed for James. They especially sobbed for the child they'll never have. A child they'll never hold. A child that they'll never raise. Never see grow up to get married and have children of his or her own. They sobbed for hours. Lily especially.

**AN: So what do you think of the story so far. Is it any good? Please review and crisisming (not sure if I spelled that correctly) is always welcome. No flames. I'm new at writing stories. Plus I won't write till I have five review or I won't write til another month. **


	2. Chapter 2 Hedera meets Chestnut and Lily

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Batman are not mine and it's extremely likely they'll never be, except for Dr. Kurman.

Warning: This story will be rated M. It will contain strong language, violence, and several other things readers will might find offending.

Now with the boring stuff out of the way, lets begin.

* * *

><p>Nerium Oleander Isley-Wayne<p>

A.K.A Harry James Potter

Chapter 2: Hedera meets Chestnut and Lily

By RomeroGirl101

"In the depths

of a forest,

dark green bushes dwell

fluorescent green leaves

with a misleading appearance.

Long, evergreen vines

entwines itself around a

picturesque Ilex Tree.

But the Hedera

falls of

the Great Ilex"

By Anonymous

Silk-like red hair sparkled in the overly-lit room; beautiful and colorful full-bloom flowers entwined in a long, flowing crimson red hair that fell past the tall, gorgeous woman's shoulder, the woman (if you called that Greek goddess-like thing a woman), Pamela Lillian Isley, more know as Poison Ivy, sat at her desk, pondering about the substance she made.

A bubble-gum pink substance made from the most exotic and rare plants around this world that are believe to be used to make women pregnant. Many people were unsure of these plants since most of them were eaten by animal before they can be tested. For example; every 40-50 years, the bamboo tree produces a fruit that can increase the population of the species that eats this fruit, this causes a problem to the people that live around these areas. Black rats play a bigger role in a theory of why there is so many of rat during time the bamboo gives out fruit. Another theory is that both parents take care of their young which makes the babies grow faster, but that's beside the point.

The point was if it really work or not. Pamela was infertile, but somehow the plants did not work on her like it did with the other animals she had tested it on. But she had to try. She had only experimented on herself but not with anyone else. She kept pondering on who she had to experiment with. She wanted someone who looked like Bruce and her. But she was sad that she had to reline on a _"carrier"_, like she liked to call them, a person who carried the baby for them, a surrogate mother. Partly a reason why she currently working in a hospital to find a "_carriers"_. She curse the name of the man that brought this on her

**~Flashback Moment~**

**Ivy P.O.V**

_It was shortly after leaving Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane, that I felt like there was __no meaning in my life. I have no lover, no children, not even a family to go to. I was alone and always destined to be alone or locked up in jail. That was when I fell in deep depression._

_ The only thing that brought a brief happiness in my sorrow-filled life was my green house. __Plants, in general, was what made me happy. I took care of them since seedling to full-fledged adult. They were like children to me. _

_** Children**__, that single word echoed loudly in my head, __**my greatest wish**__. I was infertile, meaning I will never have a child. To hold a small, delicate, beautiful child of my own in my arms. That was my only dream, before it was crushed. Crushed by the man I admired and loved; my high school professor, Marc LeGrande. He was beautiful, well-built, young man but that wasn't why I fell in love with him, it was his intelligence and his kindness and love of plants. That was what truly attracted me._

_ At first, I had a crush on him. He was a gorgeous man; he had silk-like, butterscotch-yellow blond hair that curled around his baby-face, forget-me-not blue eyes that sparked when he smiled or the light hit it just right, a straight nose, full-lips, and alabaster-fair skin. He was absolutely beautiful. He was a Greek sculpture of a god in my mind. He also loved plants as much as me and knew all the Latin names, too. We had long conversation about plants and we got pissed off when people destroyed forests and jungle because not only are they destroying homes of animals but plants as well. And he was so kind, too. He showered me in praises and love, something that no other teacher would have done. He was the first teacher to actually notice me, __**ME**__, a geeky, tomato-top teen, who blended into the background my whole life and had more brains then breasts. I was a geeky back then ..._

_ But he was a fake. He used me. Used me to steal an Egyptian artifact containing ancient, poisonous herbs which are untraceable and injects it into me in hope that no one will know about the theft. He attempted to murder me. Me! I thought he was nice and in love with me like he repeatably said. But no, he only wanted me to steal for him. But I didn't die. I survive and got superpower out of it. _

_** The only good part**, I thought bitterly at the time**, an immunity to all poison. **_

_I stayed in a hospital for 6 month in coma, while LeGrande escaped the authority. I was so enraged and betrayed by the news that I suffered from violet mood swings. I was sweet one moment poison the next. But then the worst news came, my parents died in some accident even though we weren't close I stilled love them. And with the poisonous herbs affects, I went insane in a matter of days._

_ I dropped out of high school, and started a criminally career that brought me to nowadays life, lonely and depressed, but in the depression a bright idea formed._

**~Flashback Moment End~**

She slowly got out of memory lines, wishing more for a perfect _"carriers"_ even though she hated it.

Like if her wish was heard, a couple; a tall, handsome man with a wild, unruly mane of hair and a beautiful, petite woman with the same color hair and same vivid, jewel-like emerald green eyes, came through the door of the hospital building she was currently working at. She needed a place to experiment things at beside her beautiful, jungle/forest-like green house/home. The man had a troubled and sad expression etched on his gorgeous face and the woman seem to walked like if she was devoid of all life itself. Maybe she was by the way her green, green eyes seem to be lifeless as well, as if there was no hope at all. But Poison Ivy wouldn't have cared an ounce if she didn't notice how much they looked like Bruce and her. An idea immediately started forming in her diabolical, half-sane mind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ivy meets Chestnut and Lily. And yes, I decided to call James Chestnut since chestnut is a brown color that is close to hazel which is James' eye color. Ivy is technically half-sane since I can't have her fully insane, how well she take care of Harry. Please review and criticizing. Plus I won't write till I have five review or I won't write till another month and the only reason why I'm <strong>**writing is because ****BrianaAmarysJohannaLilyPotter**** kept sending me PM's ********* shake fist whiling waving********* Hi Bree!**


	3. Chapter 3 Planting

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Batman are not mine and it's extremely likely they'll never be, except for Dr. Kurman.

Warning: This story will be rated M. It will contain strong language, violence, and several other things readers will might find offending.

Now with the boring stuff out of the way, lets begin.

* * *

><p>Nerium Oleander Isley-Wayne<p>

A.K.A Harry James Potter

Chapter 3: Planting

By RomeroGirl101

Would you like to make a Mandragora,

as powerful as the homunculus

(little man in a bottle)

so praised by Paracelsus?

Then find a root of the plant called bryony.

Take it out of the ground on a Monday

(the day of the moon),

a little time after the vernal equinox.

Cut off the ends of the root

and bury it at night

in some country churchyard

in a dead man's grave.

For thirty days

water it with cow's milk

in which three bats

have been drowned.

When the thirty-first day arrives,

take out the root

in the middle of the night

and dry

it in an oven heated

with branches of verbena;

then wrap it up in a piece of a dead man's winding-sheet

and carry it with you everywhere.

The following is taken from "Paul Christian". pp. 402–403, _The History and Practice of Magic_ by Paul Christian, 1963. A way to make you pregnant or so said.

_ She slowly got out of memory lanes, wishing more for a perfect **"carriers"** even though she hated it._

_ Like if her wish was heard, a couple; a tall, handsome man with a wild, unruly mane of hair and a beautiful, petite woman with the same color hair and same vivid, jewel-like emerald green eyes, came through the door of the hospital building she was currently working at. She needed a place to experiment things at beside her beautiful, jungle/forest-like green house/home. The man had a troubled and sad expression etched on his gorgeous face and the woman seem to walked like if she was devoid of all life itself. Maybe she was by the way her green, green eyes seem to be lifeless as well, as if there was no hope at all. But Poison Ivy wouldn't have cared an ounce if she didn't notice how much they looked like Bruce and her. An idea immediately started forming in her diabolical, half-sane mind._

She immediately sent a concern look at the couple walking up to her. The man was the only one who noticed while the woman still seem to be in her depression. The man sent an appreciated looked but it wavered and fell, becoming his previous expression.

"We're here to see the Dr. Kurman," the man said with a hint of sadness.

"What's your name?" Poison Ivy asked, while pretending to look through some files but actually studying them more.

Ivy noticed that the man had the same built as Bruce and some of his facial features like his nose and eyebrow, and the woman had almost the exact shape as her but she was less filled in some place then Ivy, which she prided herself for. One of the another good thing about being poisoned was that the herbs made her look more beautiful then she was when she was younger. Another thing to add to the pro's and con's of being poisoned.

"James Harold Potter, and this is my lovely wife, Lily Potter," he addressed himself and his wife. There was a flicker of a smile from the woman named Lily, but it disappeared as quickly as it came as she withdrawn herself in her cocoon of misery.

Ironically, Ivy was actually holding a piece of paper that had all the information about them and been blankly staring at it for sometime now. How strange. She read everything on it which wasn't much.

_James Harold Potter_

_Born: March 27,1960_

_Sex: Male_

_Height: 6'1"_

_Allergies: None_

_Son of Charlus James Potter and Dorea Cygnus Black_

_Resident: Godric's Hollow_

_Lily Potter née Evans_

_Born: January 30,1960_

_Sex: Female_

_Height: 5' 6"_

_Allergies: None_

_Daughter of Roosevelt Evans and Rose Evans, _

_Sister of Petunia Dursley née Evan_

_Resident: Godric's Hollow_

Was what it said, or the important parts of it. She was shocked. That was all it said. It was so little. She was hoping for more like... well, not like this. She was frustrated now. All the rest of the papers were useless to her. She sighed. What can she do? Oh, well, she'll just tell Mr. Kurman his patience are here.

_**~Later that night in the hospital~ **_

Everything was going as planned for Ivy, Lily, the new _"carriers"_, was said to stay overnight in the hospital for some tests. A evil smirk/smile form on Ivy's beautiful face making her look more sinister every passing moment, in her hand was a syringe filled with the bubble-gum pink substance which glinted evilly in the overly-lit lights of the hospital halls.

She stopped, suddenly, in front of a room marked 204, and grabbed the knob and slowly turn it for dramatic effects, in that room laid a figure in a bed. The figure was in a shape of a woman, the woman was Lily Potter. Ivy's evil smile/smirk widen to an impossible feat across her face. She walked closer to where Lily laid and raised the syringe in perfect position of the small of the back and ... stabbed into it, punctuating the uterus, and injecting the pink substance into Lily.

Lily awake at that moment, screaming in both pain and fright, and turned to see the kind receptionist pull the syringe out of her. The receptionist leaned closer to her and grabbed a fistful of ruby red hair and said into her ear;

"Consider this, a gift," Lily vision started to fade in and out and then … she black out. The last thing she saw was the evil smile plastered on Ivy's face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think of the story so far. Is it any good? Please review and criticizing (not sure if I spelled that correctly) is always welcome. No flames. I'm new at writing stories. Plus I won't write till I have five review or I won't write til another month. And please forgive me for not writing for 4 months. I had a lot of test but now it's summer break and you should be excepting more now, probably every week or two<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 Seedling

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Batman are not mine and it's extremely likely they'll never be, except for Mrs. Medlock.

Warning: This story will be rated M. It will contain strong language, violence, and several other things readers will might find offending.

Now with the boring stuff out of the way, lets begin.

* * *

><p>Nerium Oleander Isley-Wayne<p>

A.K.A Harry James Potter

Chapter 4: Seedling

By RomeroGirl101

Warm dark blanket,

Cradle me close;

I may be frail but

I am not frightened.

I breathe in the light,

Drink in the earth,

Spread my arms

To welcome the sun.

The sky

will be no limit for me.

_Titled Seedling by Anonymous_

Raven hair shined brightly in the hot summer sun, beads of sweat rolled of a young boy's forehead, while that said boy dragged a heavy lawn mower that was twice his height (and weight) into a dingy, too green garden shed. The fair boy, Harry Potter, looked up into the blue sky and let out a long, exhausted sigh. This was his last chore of the day, before he had to cook dinner for his "family." He let out another long sigh.

_At least I finish early_, thought Harry,_I get to rest a little now._

He lean against the too green garden shed before his legs gave out on him. Luckily enough, he was in the shade and away from the watchful eyes of his aunt, Petunia. If she saw him resting, even for a moment, she'll have a large, dramatic hissing fit. Or give him another chore which he rather avoid at all cost.

_I don't need anymore of this crap_, thought Harry, _I have enough to deal with. Like for example, my strange, but cool "freakish" power. _

Which was true, Harry recently discovered that his strange, but cool "freakish" powers were controllable. Usually, he didn't have control of his powers. They just _came _out. They usually came out when he was in dire need of them like when Dudley and his gang were hunting him in school and he suddenly _appeared_ on the roof top of the school. Well, he didn't just suddenly _appear_ on the roof, it was more like he flew up there than appear out of nowhere. And that was the time Harry notice that his strange powers flowed through him, everywhere. It flowed through every part of his body, to his pores, feet, hands, and veins. He found it quite strange but thrilling. He liked it. Even if he got suspended for two weeks for being on the rooftop of the school.

And there was another time, when he was eight, he got so furious at his teacher, Mrs. Medlock, that he turn her wig ─ and yes, she did in fact wore a wig ─ bright blue. He did, of course, get in trouble for it but he didn't get suspended this time instead he got a week worth of detention. And that was time that he also notice that when he was emotional his powers intensify.

And there was another time, when he was seven, he got lost in the woods when he was running away from Dudley and his gang. He didn't know where he was exactly but he kept walking, unknowingly, deeper into the woods. It was around nightfall when he stop and looked around. Everything was the same. The trees were all the same with there creepy, spider-like branches that swayed eerily in the cold winter breeze. He was getting more and more scared each minute and it was getting colder and colder each _second._ He sat against one of the spider-like trees and pulled his leg closer to his chest to keep warm. Dudley's old clothes didn't help much, the cold air just swept through him and into his bones. He shivered. It was so cold. He wished he was warm. And his wish came true but not the way you expect it. Instead of his magic doing the warming, something else did. The tree that he was sitting against, branches quivered a bit but not from the wind but from something else. The tree seemed to glow and light from it seem to make a ripple. Then, out-of-nowhere, the branches strung forth and wrap themselves around Harry. Harry, of course not noticing what was happening to the tree, let out bloodcurdling scream and tried to escape the vice-like grip of the branches, but fail miserably. The tree slowly dragged out one of his roots, then another, and another. It was uprooting itself till only the tips of the roots stayed in the dirt. And then, one of the branches that wasn't holding Harry, ripped of one of it's own died branches from itself. The entire tree seem to shudder violently for several moments, then it ripped out another and another and kept repeating the process, and kept shuddering more and more violently each time till it had a handful of died branches. The tree slowly and careful tied each branch together till it looked like something between a fort and nest and brought it under its trunk, inside its' almost uprooted roots. Then some other branches started to gather up leaves and other soft materials from the ground and laid them inside the fort-like nest. The branches that held Harry slowly brought him down gently on the fort-like nest and let him go. Harry, who was watching the entire affair, laid down on the soft nest and relaxed. Even when he was young he understood what the tree was doing, it was helping him. It was keeping him warm. It was self-sacrificing. And he was grateful for it.

_"Thank you, tree," he whispered, gently, his very voice filled with gratefulness. "Thank you so much."_

He was falling asleep in the warm dark blanket that the tree created and strangely enough it seem to cradle him closely like if he was a frail creature needing protection.

And he fell asleep but not before he heard a voice say softly;

_"You're welcome, my little seedling," the voice was soft and mellifluous and seemed to carry in the wind that now smelled of honey and oddly enough, fresh milk. "Sleep now, my little seedling, whiling I sing a song of my ancestors."_

And the singing began.

He had long forgotten the words of the tree's ancestral song but he remembered the melodious humming and he had forgotten the way back to the tree because when he awoke the next morning, he was in his bed inside the cupboard. He never found out who put him back and probably never will. But from that day on, he was able to understand plants and speak to them and they spoke back. But he now knew the his "freakish" powers included talking to plants. Which he kinda like since he was able to help the plants in the garden but so many of them were so gossipy.

_I think that what happens when ones stationary there whole life_, thought Harry

Since then, he been practicing and training his powers. He extended it to the point where he almost had full control of his powers and was able to make plants do whatever he wanted but he never like doing that since he knew how that felt like.

While he was deep in thought, a yellow cab pulled up in front of number four Privet Dr. and the back door opened and a woman step out. The woman turned and …

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's all for now folks come back and tune in folks... but don't worry in 48 hour the chapter will come.<strong> **And I deeply apologize for not writing for so long, so much crap happened this summer with starting Marching Band and Tennis a month early and barely start high school, I didn't have time to sit down and update but I'm back now so start expecting a chapter each month now for sure. **

**P.S. Please review and criticize**

**P.S.S Who should I pair Ivy with Bruce Wayne or Harley. And who should I pair up Harry with one of the robins or one of the batgirls or a person from the Harry Potter books or make a fem!(insert male harry potter character here) or a oc. You can write it in your review and in a week or a month it'll be decide.**

**P.S.S.S Here a picture of what I was trying to describe about the almost uproot tree plus you'll have to scroll down to see the picture, it's next to a moss-covered tree.**

/blog/2012/03/22/hiking-hawaii-manoa-cliff-trails-pau%E2%80%98oa-flats/

**And here the fort-like nest that's I was trying to describe it's underneath the skull nest plus there's many other cool picture there, too.**

tagged/human-nest


	5. Chapter 5 Wrath of a Mother

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Batman are not mine and it's extremely likely they'll never be

Warning: This story will be rated M. It will contain strong language, violence, and several other things readers will might find offending.

Now with the boring stuff out of the way, let's begin.

Nerium Oleander Isley-Wayne

A.K.A Harry James Potter

Chapter 5: The Wrath of a Mother

By RomeroGirl101

Nature

so beautiful  
>so pure<br>so full of enchantment

you destroy her children  
>her creation<br>her life  
>why must you do this?<p>

She keeps us alive  
>from thirsty and well fed<br>if not for her  
>wouldn't we all be dead?<p>

lets show some respect  
>animals and people alike<br>learn to respect her  
>or on deaths row, take a hike<p>

feel her wrath  
>her mighty winds and storms<br>witness her many  
>terrifying forms<p>

she is not a woman  
>alike all the others<br>harm her offspring  
>and feel the wrath of all mothers<p>

feel her mighty winds  
>take the breath from your chest<br>can you live without her?  
>You're put to the test!<p>

fear her heavy rains  
>that shower and flood<br>and soon cover the earth  
>in all humanly blood<p>

watch her beautiful lightning  
>strike from above<br>and set ablaze  
>all with no love<p>

"You have mistreated my mother  
>You have failed to say thanks<br>Now we shall kill you  
>and flood all your banks.<p>

Mother will be avenged  
>and once more brought back<br>but this time she's with US,  
>she's on the attack! "<p>

run, as you may  
>but see, there's no way<br>to escape her wrath  
>anywhere you go, she can follow your path<p>

but run anyways...  
>its funny to watch...<p>

By Gothic Butterfly, which I don't think is lame poetry contrary to what she thinks.

* * *

><p>"<em>Talking to plants if the person is actually talking to plants otherwise its stands for things italicize"<em>

"_**~Talking to snakes~"**_

"_**Talking to animals if the person is actually talking to animal otherwise it's yelling or yelling at plants"**_

* * *

><p><em>While he was deep in thought, a yellow cab pulled up in front of number four Privet Dr. and the back door opened and a woman step out. The woman turned and …<em>

He gasped. The woman was beautiful — scratches that! — she was a Greek goddess. She had silk-like, ruby red hair that fell in beautiful, elegant curls (probably took hours to make) with colorful, honey-scented, full-bloom flowers knitted in those gorgeous curls and those eyes! Her eyes were such a vivid, jewel-like emerald green that seem to glow brightly in the hot summer sun.

_The same as my own_, thought Harry whiling watching the woman from his place behind the garden shed, _I feel like I know her__**…**_

She walked up the path to number four, Privet Dr., her royal blue dress clinging to her body as she walked, and rang the doorbell. The door open and out came _the_ horse-woman, his aunt, Petunia. She gasped and grabbed the gorgeous woman and dragged her into the house. Once the woman was inside the house, Petunia slammed the door so hard it was a wonder it didn't fall off its hinges.

That aroused Harry's curiosity; he snuck all the way up to the house and lay down under the open window which was above the flowerbed he cared for. He hid inside the very tall, gorgeous flowers in the flowerbed and began to listen …

**Ivy's P.O.V**

I sighed. It was so long ago that I gave that _"carrier"_ the substance and after that, I lost her. Once she left the hospital, it was like she disappeared off the earth. She was gone — with my baby, too. I looked up all the medical records from that day and I couldn't find them. I did it again and again, several times, and I still couldn't find them. They were gone, too. They were all gone — like that _dreadful_ woman.

_Why did I give a random woman the substance,_ I thought, _I should have thought all this through more carefully._

A sob ripe through my throat.

_I lost my little baby, my little Nerium._

I let lose another sob.

The nice taxi driver turned around in his seat and asked in a worried tone, "Are you okay, ma'am."

"Yes, I'm fine," I replied coldly, not noticing that I was responding coldly. I had it all planned out so perfectly. Or as perfectly as I thought.

Step One: Find out who that woman was and the man as well while I'm at it.

Step Two: Wait till the baby was born.

Step Three: Kill the couple.

Step Four: Raise my baby properly.

It was all so perfectly planned out. It was suppose to be so easy. So simple.

_Oh, how much of a fool I was, _I thought, _because of that, I lost my baby. How could I have lost my little Nerium before she or he was even born? I blame that woman. That goddamn __**woman!**__ If only she stayed in one place, I could be holding my little baby in my arms, taking him or her on a tour of England instead of following a trail that is more likely a dead end._

I still remember that woman's name ― _Lily _Potter née _Evans. _Former _Lily Evans_. That was the name I been tracking down for many years now. And during those hard, ten years, I was led into many dead ends. There were millions of Lily Evans and pinpointing one ― with my baby ― was very difficult. I meet many Lily Evans but none of them was the woman I was looking for. Some of them didn't have babies or were too young or old to have one. Many of them didn't even look like her. Now, I am on Lily Evan #789, who died ten years ago.

The reason why I'm looking for a dead woman who possibly doesn't have my baby, or even a baby for that matter, is because of Petunia Evan. Petunia Evans was the sister of Lily Evans #789, who's currently taking care of her nephew, Harry Potter. Harry _Potter._ Lily _Potter_ née Evans. James _Harold Potter._ _**Harry Potter!**_ You can easily put two and two together. This might be the best lead I ever had. This must be the lead that will actually lead me to my child. This might be my only and last lead before I completely break down and finally go insane. But I had to continue for the sake of my child. The taxi stop.

I sighed.

I was here.

The nice, polite taxi driver turned around in his seat and said, "Here your stop, Privet Drive number four."

"Wait here, I'll be back."

I opened the door of the taxi, and stepped out into the hot, blazing summer sun and looked around. This was Privet Drive number four?! _This house_. This house was so disgustedly clean and had the strong smell of those toxic cleaning chemicals that it was just so overwhelming. And not in a good way. I raised my hand to my nose in an attempt to cover up that awful smell. All the houses on the street looked exactly the same. The only way you were able to tell them apart was the numbers nailed on the front doors of each house.

_No originality_, I thought

I walked up the short path to number four Privet Drive and rang the doorbell. There was a bit of scrambling before the door opened and out popped out a hideous woman. She had plain brown eyes and stringy, dark blond hair, pursed lips, and horse-like features with a long neck that added no beauty to her gaunt, worn-lined face. And she had no apparent fashion senses. I sneer at her dull mustard-yellow dress with**shrimp**-pink flowers on it. She didn't even look closely related to the Lily Evans that I was looking for.

_This is __**another**__ dead end,_ I thought, trying hard not to broken down, to let my insanity take over,_ and here I thought I might have actually found the trail to my child._

I swallowed hard, trying to keep down the lump that was ever-growing in my throat. And I blinked a lot, trying to keep the tears at bay. I still had to ask the question. I opened my mouth and …

The woman gasped. She immediately stretched out her hand and grabbed me by the shoulders and dragged me into her disgustingly clean house. Once I was inside the house and the door was shut (slammed!) close, the woman turned to me with such an enraged expression on her horse-like face that I was taken aback by it, but I didn't let my mask slip, instead I simply raised a sculpted eyebrow at her.

"Who the HELL ARE YOU**!**" the horse-woman named Petunia shouted in outrage, red-faced, and spit flying everywhere and her voice rising in volume, "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU! AND WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE THAT _**WHORE**_**!**"

"What _whore?_" I replied smoothly with only a hint of venom for being remarked as a whore or looking like the "whore" she was talking about.

"LILY, MY GOOD-FOR-NOTHING, WHORE OF A SISTER WHO GOT HERSELF KILLED AND DUMP A WORTHLESS, FREAK-OF-NATURE OF A NEPHEW ON ME!" she yelled, her face turning more and more red.

My whole composure twitched in anger. Freak-of-nature. FREAK-OF-NATURE**!** She had no right to call a person freak-of-nature when she looks like the freak-of-nature herself. I almost went up to her to slap her but I restrained myself, causing my hand to twitch uncontrollably. _Freak-of-nature. What. A. __**Bitch!**_

"What nephew?" I asked in a neutral tone, giving nothing away. This was my chance. This was my lead. New hope hit me like waves. This was my chance. This _is _my chance. Tears filled my eyes to the brim but I didn't let them fall nor _show_.

"THAT FUCKING FREAK OUTSIDE," she yelled, pointing her bony index finger out the open window. I looked outside and saw no one. "WHERE THE HELL IS THAT FUCKING FREAK!?"

She marched in an angry stomp to the door and yelled, "BOY! BOY! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Her face started to turn to a vivid prune color, "BOY! BOOOOOOOOY!"

I went to the door to watch. It was quite hilarious to watch the horse-woman turn purple and scream at the top of her lungs. I bet the neighbors—who were also currently watching— thought she was insane. I let out a quiet laugh.

"Who are you?" a voice behind me asked.

I jumped. It sounded like a child's voice. I spun around to face the speaker of the voice. The speaker was a small, young boy around ten years old. He had light, fair skin like a porcelain doll and his hair was as black as a raven's wing, and his eyes! His eyes where the same as mine; a vivid, jewel-like emerald green. Tears whelmed up in my eyes, again.

_I'm getting too emotional today, dammit!_ I yelled in my thoughts.

I swallow the lump down. This child might not even be mine and might just look like mine. I had to be careful or else my mentality might break. And I CAN'T afford for that to happen, especially if my little Nerium is out there alone in the cruel, lonely, disgustedly-polluted world.

"Pamela Lillian Isley and who are you," I ask the boy warmly, bending down to reach his level. Oh my god, he was so cute and small. I had a sudden urge to hug him and never let go.

"Harry James Potter."

_Harry __**James**__ Potter,_ I thought, all earlier doubts leaving me. This might be my Nerium. This _is_ my Nerium. My beautiful, little Nerium. Wow, he sure did come out beautiful but a bit on the small side though, but I think it added to his cuteness.

"A-Are you the child of James and Lily Potter," My voice quivered. My tears were ready to fall now but this time, out of joy. I found him. I found my baby and he was so **cute**!

"Yes, how do you know my mom and dad?" A sharp pain shot throw my heart. My baby considered that _horrid_ women as his mother and _that_ man as his father.

I felt cold, wetness fall down from my eyes. I brought my hand up to see what it was — tears, and lots of them. My hands were shaking and more tears came.

"Miss, what's wrong?" My little Nerium, who was dreadfully named _Harry_, asked in concern. Harry, who the hell name their kids that when it could be something more better like Nerium.

"Nothing, Nerium, nothing," I smiled warmly at him, wiping away the tears away from my eyes.

Of course, he believes that _dreadful_ woman and her husband are his parents. He doesn't know that they were only _"carriers"_ and I am his real mother. And I'll have to explain to him that I injected the _"carrier"_ with a substance that contained Bruce's and mine DNA into her womb because I was unable to have babies myself. But after explaining it to him, I'm sure that he'll recognize me as his mom and we can begin that tour around England that I was thinking about earlier.

"Nerium? My name is not―," he was interrupted by a loud yell.

An ugly, obese man with a walrus mustache came yelling, his face entirely purple, and yelling at the top of his lungs, "BOY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU, YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT?! PETTY WAS LOOKING FOR YOUR UNGRATEFUL ASS, YOU FUCKING FREAK!"

Nerium cringed as spit flew and hit his face. Apparently the fat whale didn't notice me as he continue screaming, I continue glaring at the fat man who dared to yell at my Nerium. Slowly willing a plant to spring in to action to kill him.

"YOU UNGRATEFUL ASS! AFTER ALL WE DID FOR YOU! WE CLOTHED YOU, FEED YOU, LET YOU STAY IN _**OUR**_ HOUSE INSTEAD OF LETTING YOU ROT IN SOME KIND OF ORPHANAGE LIKE WE SHOULD HAVE. PETTY IS OUTSIDE LOOKING AND YELLING FOR YOU, YOU UNGRATEFUL ASS! THE ENTIRE NEIGHBORHOOD IS WATCHING AND LAUGHING AT HER," I looked outside and they were. Nerium also took a peak and cracked a smile. "YOU THINK THIS FUNNY, YOU FREAK!"

His fist shot out to punch at my Nerium and…he was being choked by a root.

The floor board had a huge hole in it where the root from a nearby tree broke through it to strangle the fat man. It started shaking the fat whale like a ragdoll and began to slam him against the wall and floor, rapidly. Blood dripped of the whale-of-a-man's cracked forehead, nose, mouth, and cuts. More and more roots from a nearby tree came hurtling in, breaking the floor board apart. Nerium fall over and scrambled back away quickly, a frighten look on his porcelain face.

"No one and I mean _no one_ touches my _**SON!**_**"** I roared at the man, the roots slowly wrapping around the obese man from head to toe, tightening. The man tried to let out a scream or a plea for help but it was muffled by the roots finally wrapping around his white face

I clenched my hand, willing the roots to tighten and tighten.

"What are you _**doing**_?!" The horse woman Petunia shriek. Her face whiting and eyes widening in fear of what was being shown in front of her, her husband being squeeze to death by a monstrous plant.

I command the plant to kill the fat whale but instead it retreated.

"_What are you doing__?!__"_ I scream at the plant. "_Come back. Why are you retreating?_ _Kill him. Strangle him. KILL HIM!"_

"_It's not going to kill anyone unless it wants to,"_ said a soft but strong voice I recognized as my little Nerium. _"Who are you and why do you have the same power as I do?"_

"_Same power? You inherited my powers?"_ I was bewildered. I didn't think my powers were genetic. I continue to talking to the language of plants. "_That wonderful! And you're more powerful than your mommy if you were able to take the plant control from me. Awww, baby."_

I immediately grabbed my baby and gave him a bone-crunching huge. I continue cooing at him about how powerful he was and how wonderful it has to be for him to be able to talk to plants and such.

"C-can't breathe, can't breathe, you're suffocating me!_"_ Nerium said while he was turning a shade of blue.

"Oh, sorry," I quickly let go of him.

Nerium took big gulps of breath till he was able to breathe normally again, his face returning to his normal.

"What do you mean you are my —," Nerium began but was interrupted by a loud sob.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HUSBAND, YOU FREAK?" shrieked the horse woman.

"I'm getting really tired of you," I said in a deadly calm voice with only a hint of venom. I was back to my cold, compose self, "Maybe you should go to sleep."

I gave her my fatal kiss (more like a peck). There was no way in hell I was going to kiss _that_ woman for more than a second. Her eyes roll to the back her head, never to reopen again, her veins quickly turning blue due to the toxic now flowing quickly through her blood stream.

"I know that you must have question and we'll discuss this later but we're going to leave first," I said to Nerium, and dragged him to the taxi and we took off.

**~Back to Third Person~**

_Pop_

_Pop_

_Pop_

A dozen men in black robes and an old one in a bright, disgusting shade of neon orange and pale pink appear in front of Privet Drive number four. When they walked in the they discover the body of Vernon Dursley, who was laying in his blood puddle, and Petunia Dursley who veins show a color of blue against her now white skin.

"One died due to extreme blood lost and the other due to some kind of fatal poison," one of the robed man inform the others, waving his one the dead bodies.

"Check to see where Potter is," a man that seemed to resemble a bat with greasy hair commanded the others. He turn to the old man with bad fashion senses and said, "Albus, do think —"  
>"No! I don't. He might be alive and —"<p>

"We can't find Harry Potter anywhere," informed one of the robe men.

The one named Albus let out a scream. His main puppet was missing. All his plans were ruined. Who was now going to kill Voldemort so he can steal the fame after he killed the boy? He let out another scream. All those hard years of work ruined.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I lied about this chapter. It's all my brothers fault to begin since he interrupted me and took the laptop away from me when I was writing this making lose all my inspiration making this story half-hearten since I couldn't get my inspiration back. So I'm sorry that this came out half-assed. Plus, a lot of shit happened so I wasn't able to post the story. Oh, here are the pairs:<strong>

**Ivy's Pairing Vote**

**Bruce/Ivy- 5**

**Harley/Ivy- 5**

**Ivy/Both- 1**

**Harry's Pairing Vote**

**Harry/ One of the Robins- 3**

**Harry/Luna- 2**

**Harry/Hermione-2**

**Harry/Tonks- 1**

**Harry/Fleur- 1**

**Harry/One of the Batgirls- 3**

**Harry/ Barbara – 1**

**Harry/Cassandra-1**

**Harry/fem! (Insert male harry potter character here)-0**

**Harry/OC- 0**

**Harry/Male harry potter character- 0**

**P.S.S. So since Harley and Bruce are tied than Ivy will be paired with both of them and Harry with Robin. The reason why Harry is not pair with Batgirl as well is because one of my reviewer, Kai19, pointed something out to me; not all the pairings with Harry/Robin are finish unlike the ones with Batgirl. So I decide to be the first to finish this pairing.**

**P.S.S.S. You should except a very slow update from now unless inspiration hits quickly.**


End file.
